


Raiders of the Lost Bar

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, man, it’s freakin’ Halloween, we have to dress up!” Dean calls out, and he hears Sam’s scoff from the other side of the wall separating the two joint motel rooms. He rounds the corner, beer in hand, eyes rolling.<br/>“I’m almost thirty, I’m not dressin’ up for Halloween."<br/>“But . . . Indiana Jones costumes, Sammy, they’re classic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raiders of the Lost Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for International Fanworks Day! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

“Come on, man, it’s freakin’ Halloween, we have to dress up!” Dean calls out, and he hears Sam’s scoff from the other side of the wall separating the two joint motel rooms. He rounds the corner, beer in hand, eyes rolling.

“I’m almost thirty, I’m not dressin’ up for Halloween.”

“But . . . Indiana Jones costumes, Sammy, they’re classic,” Dean says, and he pulls the hat out of his duffle.

“Are you . . . Did you seriously just pull a full Indiana Jones costume out of your bag? Have you just been carryin’ that around waiting for the right moment?”

“Maybe,” Dean says under his breath. “But that’s not the point. The bar is giving out free drinks for people in costume.”

“Right, right, and you don’t want any candy?” Sam asks, and Dean ducks his head.

“Nah, just drinks.”

“Just drinks?” 

“Just drinks. No candy, no trick-or-treating, just dressin’ up to get some booze.”

“Fine, _Indiana_.”

“That’s Indy to you, Sammy."

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/prompt-info))


End file.
